Fallen to Hard
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: When had you fallen too much for somebody? Is when you don't stop thinking about them? Or when you want to kill somebody? Yandere Todoroki Shouto. B/B. One side Tododeku.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

* * *

Fallen to Hard

You had fallen more than you thought.

It took you a while to notice, maybe because you are not really in touch with your feelings, or things like attachment are seeing as a weakness for Endeavor and sadly, is one of those behaviors you learned without noticing.

But indeed, it was there; some odd thing called love.

It started small, like a disease. You wanted to be with Midoriya, at least just talk a little to him; you didn't consider his mumble habit annoying, but rather intriguing-unlike anybody else-; you wanted him to trust you with his secrets, just like you did with your life without noticing how important that would be.

You aren't sure if he could have been able to save if you didn't decide to tell him the story of your quirk, how you got your scar. The idea that he could have not told those words-" _It's your power, isn't it!?_ " resonates in your head-scares you more than you want to admit; because so many things had gotten better. You can connect with others, you can smile, you can get better.

Midoriya…is all for him.

But those feelings couldn't stop growing, becoming something else.

Now that you are aware of emotions, you pay more attention to him and his surroundings. You notice how Bakugou, the same asshole who always complains about him-without any actual reason-, actually watch Midoriya, even if it's just to make a stupid comment. Iida is close, more after the issue with the Hero Killer, providing advice and support in his own way. Uraraka was blushing with him from time to time, acting like when he is too close to a girl; embarrassed and doing his best to others to not spot her.

And this is starting to become annoying.

Bakugou didn't deserve Midoriya, to this day you don't know how to he manages to not say to him to fuck off-well, you know, because he is an angel-. You hold your mouth in anger when he says "Kacchan"; why he still uses his childhood name? He didn't deserve that honor, especially not from somebody who had bullied him for years…you had wished for so long to be in his place; you would never say cruel things to him, you will be treasure being so close to him, to know him from a decade…

Iida is easier; he doesn't try to get in your way, and doesn't act too much friendly neither. However, sometimes pulls stuff like being rivals or so, as he could be at his level; is not like he improved or anything since that incident, Midoriya was a hero already, something he could not even grasp yet; he even tries to stop them to saving Bakugo! Like the rules are more important than actual lives! Toying with right and wrong in order to be in line is something Endeavor had played too, and that comparison just makes you sicker of him, and more convinced he didn't deserve to be called a friend.

Uraraka, that was the one who actually makes you jealous. Is so annoying how she obviously tries to hide her feelings-you need to be dense in order to not notice-; why try to be so close to Midoriya, if she is not going to do anything with it? So coward to not say her feelings, but also to not try to get out of the way; even getting him to blush…you need to try your best to not start smoking at those moments, when you want to make her had a real reason to become red.

It was starting to get more and more complicated to hold your feelings; specially in training. Why he is injured so much? Part of you loves him for that reason-he was able to break his fingers to the point of being unrepairable for you-however, you want so much to him to stop; you want to put him in a chamber, a place where you can be sure he would never suffer again. He is so noble, so pure; he doesn't deserve all the pain he gets.

Of course, you don't say anything; you don't want to worry him for you, that would be bad. So you just stay at his side, moving slowly towards him, trying to get closer and closer. You don't really know how to make somebody love you, but you will figurate out; you know you can't live without him after all.

You had made a good job until that day, after being with your mother you were in your way to the UA. The bullet train wasn't too much crowded, you could sit and relax; it was quiet enough that you heard a conversation not too far from you.

"I still can't believe Bakugou and Midoriya got into the UA; I mean, Bakugou sure had a good quirk, but Midoriya? How that useless idiot got in?" It was easy to pay attention when you notice the names, especially the one you love. For that same reason, it didn't make you happy hear those words.

"Who knows, I mean, I saw the Sports Festival and everything, but still. He was quirkless, how he did it?" That didn't make sense, some people got his powers later than others, but nobody had wait to the point of being a teenager. You remember Bakugou saying something like that in your first day, but you don't recall too much of that point; it was before you pay attention to him.

"Well, he figurate out; who knows, maybe listen to Bakugou and actually killed himself, and now he is just a ghost with powers" The others laugh to that horrible joke, but your eyes just grow wider to those words and you couldn't stay in silence for more time.

"What?!" You immediately jump from your sit, scaring them, they didn't expect anybody hearing them, less doing something about it. You don't care, taking from the shoulders the one who did the joke "What did you say?!"

"Dude, who are-"

"Wait, he isn't Todoroki Shouto? The son of Endeavor with the double power?" One of them makes the comment; now was the time to them to be surprised. You were practically a celebrity after the Sports Festival, not to mention that even if it wasn't entirely true, it was said to the press that you were with your father when he beat the Hero Killer.

It's not like you cared about it, your grip got harder on the other boy "Bakugo told Midoriya to kill himself?"

"I mean" the teenager was thinking his possibilities; on one hand making mad the explosion user could lead him to his death-or at least the hospital-, on the other hand, the person in front of him prove himself to be scary in live television, and wasn't looking especially merciful right now. He decides the second option "Well, he told him to kill himself to get a quirk; but he was just joking! Midoriya was probably used to that stuff already, Bakugo was always telling him he was useless and exploding his things, like the stupid diaries; it's not really odd that-"

The guy stopped when you finally stop touching him, so astounding of these news that you will not hear whatever he says next. You go again to your seat, practically falling in your in place without worrying to hurt yourself or anything. The guys get out of the train in the next stop, probably wasn't the place they wanted to go, but more time with you was scarier than walking a few streets. Not that you actually notice this.

Midoriya told you Bakugo was his only friend before going to UA, and that already raised a few questions because he didn't have the best behavior around him. However, you never expected it was this bad; you start imagining how it could be, being surrounded with explosions every day, hearing horrible things about you and getting your stuff destroyed-specially the diaries, you know how care he takes about that things-. Now is not a surprise how his self-esteem is so bad, why doesn't understand how intelligent and strong he is; how somebody can do that after that treatment?

You are shaking with rage now, you could smell the smoke that you are doing, and you weren't sure at which point you got out of the train and start walking to the school, too much centered about your thoughts that you didn't notice. Not that was important.

Midoriya was so incredible, so precious and amazing; he didn't deserve all this bullshit he had to go thought. He deserved to be praised, to be without worries, to be recognized as the best to be a hero in all the world. You knew you couldn't do too much for him, but at least you could do something.

Take away the worries of being troubled for Bakugou Katsuki ever again, for example.

* * *

...Mi primera vez escribiendo de mi OTP y lo hago con un intento de yandere, me cago en todo.

Sorry, my hand slip (?)

So, I had been interested in yanderes the past few days, and I'm convinced Todoroki would be a really good yandere, so I wanted to write something about him. I was in a troubled situation when I got the inspiration and I started writing. It's not the best, but fuck; if I'm shameless enough to give to my teacher my notebook with furry drawings I can give to this shit an opportunity on internet.

A curious fact about me; when I'm really inspired, I just write words without thinking too much about it, as if I was possessed or something; that leads to a lot of mistakes, not to mention that again, English is my second language so yeah, shit happens, a lot. I read this again and use grammarly-also word-but is possible that this still has issues.

Sorry for using the second person POV, I did this stuff time to time in Spanish, but it wasn't so often, and was my first attempt in English. I hope this is still readable.

Well, is almost 2 Am, I will sleep; maybe in the morning and I will recapacitate about my late night impulses and erase this, so, let's see where this goes.

See ya.


End file.
